Friends with Benefits
by Asukai Haruka
Summary: Blake and Weiss have a little arrangement to deal with the pain that tears away at their insides, though it may not be the smartest idea... Will things change after Weiss finds out what Blake is? (Spoiler Alert: events of episode 15 mentioned) Rated M for a reason. GirlxGirl, BlakexWeiss Oneshot


**A/N: WARNING, in case the summary was not clear enough, this is a **_**Girl x Girl, Blake x Weiss sexual**_** fanfiction (the title made it **_**damn**_** obvious), and if you do not like either, BYE~ Please do not leave your bigotry in my reviews! If you don't mind, welcome to the story and I hope you will enjoy it~**

**Haruka**

The tossing and turning, soft sighs and little giggles of her roommates had died down at long last; the white haired heiress' patience had just about run out. Why in the world did they take so darn long to fall asleep? Did the day's events not wear them out enough…? Well, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long had the energy of little lightning bolts most of the damn time, so what else could she expect…?

As she did once every two nights, Weiss Schnee emerged from bed and slipped out the door, her footsteps as soundless as a cat's. She stood out like a sore thumb in the dark corridors, being as white as her name suggested, but surprisingly, she had never been caught. If she had… she shuddered to think of the consequences. However, _this_ was much too good to give up; this sweet new method she had discovered to release her stress, she was _not_ willing to let it get away.

Out of the surrounding darkness, a shadow seemed to gain human form, glowing amber eyes fixed on her as it spoke, "I didn't think you would come tonight, heiress." Blake's voice had lowered an octave, seductively husky, sending little trembles through Weiss' body as it remembered the tender touches they shared, that delicious voice purring in her ear as long fingers toyed with her on the inside, driving her _insane_…

"I thought _you_ would not be showing tonight, Faunus," she replied as haughtily as she could manage; Blake had not returned to the dormitory at all that day after revealing herself to be a member of the accursed White Fang earlier that day. Everyone in the team (but Weiss) had expressed concern for her and hoped that she would be alright, the white haired heiress simply pretended as if she could not care less if she tried.

Blake raised an eyebrow, amused by the heiress' response, "I thought it bothered you." Some of their nights started this way, with childish banter and flushing cheeks (on the heiress' part, anyway), unless either of them was too desperate to talk and just dived straight in. It had integrated into their little ritual, and though neither would admit it, they both found it strangely calming, like a lifeline they clutched on to with desperate, pale hands as they were faced with storm after violent storm in the journey called life.

"I thought we agreed that our lives and _this_ are separate," Weiss retorted, folding her arms and leaning against the wall, seemingly casually. However, her body was tense; for in her hurry to leave, she had forgotten her beloved rapier. It made her uncomfortable not to have Myrtenaster by her side, not that she would be doing much fighting at this time; the only weapons that would be used tonight were words, and the usual daggers were not concealed behind them.

"Will you still let me touch you, knowing what I am?" Blake moved closer, pinning the heiress against the wall with her body; her bow was on the nightstand, leaving her black, triangular ears uncovered for all to see. "I am a Faunus, allied with your family's greatest enemy. The White Fang made your childhood living hell, and _are all liars, thieves and murderers_." The dark warrior did her best to imitate the heiress' earlier tone, watching Weiss' cheeks flush with something akin to anger.

Weiss struggled to swallow it down; she was not here to argue with the dark warrior. She could not take any more stress, rage or pain; she was at her breaking point and was about to burst. Taking a deep breath, Weiss responded with the lesson she had learned from her difficult childhood, "Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it… irreplaceable." She cursed herself for choking, for growing emotional; she did not want to show even the slightest weakness to anyone.

Surprise flashed through Blake's amber eyes as Weiss reached up, rubbing one of her velvety cat ears between two slender, tapering fingers. This was part of the reason the dark warrior loved these secret meetings at night, they enabled her to see a part of the heiress that was not shallow, petty and haughty, they allowed her to see how deep the girl's wounds ran; as deep as her own, it seemed. _This_ was the real Weiss Schnee, not the stuck-up little brat who had everything she wanted handed to her on a silver platter she portrayed herself as. _This_ was what _intoxicated_ Blake every night, in her dreams or in the corridor, the fragile and deep beauty of the ice princess.

"Strip away everything for tonight," Weiss purred in her partner's ear, one hand descending to Blake's sacred place, brushing across it gently, teasingly; that girl was full of surprises (Blake had grown accustomed to her being the submissive in their little arrangement), "Let's pretend that you're not from the White Fang, and I'm not from the Schnee family."

Blake's hands descended to heiress' waist, pushing up the pale piece of cloth that clung to the warm body of her prize. Her animal-like eyes glittered with a mysterious mixture of sorrow, of a twisted kind of love, of _lust_, "Of course. Let's pretend morning will not bring with it consequences, Weiss." Their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues meeting, swirling, exploring, all their bottled up pain and sorrow channeled into sexual frustration. Fingers ran through long, silky hair, low moans filled the surrounding air, glazed blue eyes met brilliant amber, making them shudder… liquid fire was burning through their veins.

"I'll make you forget everything but _me_," Blake purred, sending eager little tremors through Weiss' body. Goddess, they had both been _waiting _for this...

Their arrangement was not made with the best of judgments, but it felt so damn _good_. It was likely that they would regret this someday, but it was a coping mechanism miles better than alcohol, cutting or drugs and they _needed_ it. It was safe, too, since they were both girls and could not end up with any… unwanted surprises. They were both wounded souls that desperately needed comfort, and this was what they managed to come up with that successfully took the edge off their pain. To them, it was something precious, something they would not easily let go of.

However, if they were found out… everything would crumble; the Schnee family would explode with rage and disgust. Their heiress was engaging in premarital sex with another girl, and on top of that, that girl was a _Faunus from the White Fang_; Weiss' parents would have double heart attacks if they were to hear of it. Before they died of the anger and shock, they would probably honor-kill her and try their best to go after Blake too, after publicly disowning and shaming her for her 'sins'…

If they would react so extremely just _hearing_ about this, how would they react if they _saw_ her right now? Shirt on the floor, a Faunus' tongue against her clavicle, traveling steadily southward… the explosions would be magnificent. It was absolutely _thrilling_, tangling her hands in dark, silken hair with her _entire world_ at stake, it took her mind off everything that had been haunting her and set her free. Weiss closed her eyes and moaned in appreciation as her partner's tongue began ascending a swell of pale flesh, "Blake…"

Pale fingers brushed the sweet spot under Blake's chin, a weak spot for any feline, and the dark warrior let out a low groan as a delicious sensation began to run down her body, all the way to the tips of her toes. Weiss smiled gently, eyes screwing shut and hands flying to the back of Blake's head as the dark warrior's exploring tongue descended to the warmth between her legs. Fingers intertwined, a tongue toyed and swirled, a voice grew shrill and unintelligible with delight, a chest was on the verge of _exploding_ from heavy breaths, cells steadily went _berserk_…

"_B-Blake...!_" a breathless, high-pitched gasp, a low grunt in response as pale fingers tugged at dark hair, urging her deeper and deeper, a suffocating tightness steadily increasing in pressure around her tongue…

Weiss' strangled, delighted cry pierced the air, all masks crashing to the floor as her soul rocketed to the ceiling, surrounded by pure white, absolute _bliss_… She struggled to catch her breath, porcelain skin sheened with perspiration, as Blake's desire-stained lips descended gently upon her own, allowing her to taste herself. With a low whimper, Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled her closer, drowning in her warmth; the powerful orgasm had liberated her from the emotional burdens she had been carrying, enveloping her in a hazy blanket of satisfaction. The tension within her had completely melted away; her worries were out of mind at last.

Every two nights, Blake and Weiss would meet once in a quiet, dead-end corridor to lose themselves, throwing away all their burdens layer by layer as pleasure consumed their bodies completely. There were no strings attached, no sort of relationship expected, and they could and would remain hostile to one another in the morning. They did not need to talk about what was bothering them, they did not need to share their feelings, all they had to do was liberate themselves from this meaningless world, even for a painfully short moment. Either was free to call it off at any time, not that they wanted to, and their meetings were never exactly fixed as there were some nights where they could not get away. Those nights became more frequent when Ruby decided to stay up at night to study; it tempted Weiss to slap herself for her putting that idea in the kid's head in the first place.

When they parted after their little ritual, legs trembling and hearts pounding, what was born was _hope_ that things could get better, that they could wake up tomorrow without despair dogging their every step. Hence, they were both positive that this arrangement, although risky and foolish, was _no mistake_. No matter what the world said, no matter what common sense told them, this was a _good_ thing they would not give up easily, it would have to be _torn_ away from them. It did not matter that they were supposed to be enemies, that the target painted across Weiss' back was for Blake to answer to, for they stripped away all titles, all obligations, all expectations when their lips touched, their fingers intertwined, eyes glazed… It was a simple union of black and white for mutual benefit; it meant nothing more, nothing else.

"Your turn," Weiss purred huskily into her partner's ear, voice hoarsened by all those cute little whimpers, moans and screams that escaped her; Blake smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, welcoming her closer. Shed nightwear littered the floor beneath them as Weiss' tongue traced a familiar path down Blake's throat, lingering briefly in the hollow before continuing on a downward journey to sacred territory; the sweet sounds of her partner's pleasure reverberated through her body.

Tanned hands tangled in snow white hair in an instinctive attempt to pull her _closer_, to make her _stay_, to plead wordlessly, breathlessly _ohgoddessdon'tstop_… Blake's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her usually submissive partner reciprocated her actions; what would Adam think if he knew his protégé was copulating with the enemy, with the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company? What would her family, her fellows think? It was bad enough that she was with a human _girl_, but a _Schnee_? Blake guessed that they would call her a _traitor _for it, call her a _slut _for handing her virginity to her enemy, hurtful names that mattered nothing to her when she had the white haired girl's warmth within reach.

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss…" mumbling almost inaudibly like a broken record, Blake shuddered and held said girl as close as she possibly could, body doubled over and knees buckling, her head a complete mess. She felt like she was about to explode into fire, sublimate into nothingness, escape completely from this world… Her voice cracked, letting out a long and drawn-out cry that Weiss quickly swallowed with a hot and sticky kiss, all her bottled-up emotions erupting along with the white-hot pleasure.

Panting, chests heaving, black and white entangled in each other's arms. They held each other tight as they were all too aware how _fragile_ this whole arrangement was, that all it would take was a _single_ slip up to send them plummeting into the depths of a Hell worse than the one they currently inhabited. Scrambled minds rebooted, inhibitions returned along with a slap from pride, the _magic_ was lost as they scrambled to put their clothes back on, self-consciously arranging their tangled hair.

"Weiss," Blake's voice cracked as she straightened out her outfit carefully, betraying the _emotion_ that this relationship should _not_ have, "I'm not going back tonight. I need some… time alone."

Surprisingly, the white haired heiress expressed concern, "Will you be alright? It's dangerous to be out alone at night." She wanted to beg Blake to stay, to curl up in bed together, wrapped in one another's comforting warmth… but this was _not_ that kind of relationship.

The dark warrior chuckled, warm and filled with a dangerous _fondness_, "Firstly, I have Gambol Shroud with me. Secondly, I'm a Faunus, and a _cat_ at that; we have excellent night vision." Reminded of the lesson where that idiot Cardin had been humiliated, Weiss chuckled under her breath and rested one hand on Blake's head, ruffling her ears _fondly_, muttering to herself _please be safe._ Teasingly, Blake asked, once again quoting her teammate, "I thought you couldn't care less what happened to us _rapscallions_."

Weiss' face turned a brilliant tomato red as she responded, "Of course I don't!" Huffing indignantly and insisting that Blake had been hearing things, the white haired heiress turned and stormed away in a show of her rich bitch temper, making the dark warrior smirk with amusement behind her.

For now, they were but friends with benefits. In the morning, they would not acknowledge the closeness they shared every night, instead usually at each other's throats due to their opposing stands, due to the bad blood between the White Fang and the Schnee family. However, it seemed likely that they would someday become _something more,_ there was already a creeping _fondness_ in this relationship that _should not have been there._

**A/N: Please leave a review if you have any comments~ Ren'll give you pancakes if you do, but as always, you'll have to do without the syrup thanks to **_**someone**_** (yes, Nora, I'm looking at you).**

**Haruka**


End file.
